My last fight
by aicerg95
Summary: Después de NM/ Me llamo Isabella Marie no puedo dercirles mi apellidos poque sino los pondría en una gran riesgo, pero para las personas que me conocen utilizo los apellidos "Swan Higginbotham ". Estoy a dias de cumplir 18 años y de sellar mi terrible destino.
1. PREFACIO

**RE-EDITADA**

**Disclaimer:** _Todas sabemos que los personajes le pertenecen a S.M, pero la historia es MÍA. Disfrútenla._

* * *

><p><em><strong>PREFACIO<strong>_

-¡Isabella es que acaso no les dijiste nada aún!- Exclamó furioso Andrew.

–Es que es algo difícil de explicar, además no se me presentó la oportunidad adecuada- respondí, en cierto modo era verdad.

-Eh… chicos… Nos pueden explicar de que están hablando- nos interrumpió Emmett, toda la familia Cullen nos miraba con la confusión reflejada en sus rostros, ahí me di cuenta que era el momento de decir toda la verdad, esta vez no tenía escapatoria. Tendría que enfrentar a mi doloroso pasado con las personas que más ame, a las que más me ayudaron y a la vez me hundieron…

Pero para que puedan entender mi posición, y como llegue a esta situación, será mejor que les cuente mejor mi historia.

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie no puedo decirles mis apellidos porque eso los pondría en peligro, pero para todos quienes me conocen utilizo los apellidos "Swan

**RE-EDITADA**

**Disclaimer:** _Todas sabemos que los personajes le pertenecen a S.M, pero la historia es MÍA. Disfrútenla._

* * *

><p><em><strong>PREFACIO<strong>_

-¡Isabella es que acaso no les dijiste nada aún!- Exclamó furioso Andrew.

–Es que es algo difícil de explicar, además no se me presentó la oportunidad adecuada- respondí, en cierto modo era verdad.

-Eh… chicos… Nos pueden explicar de que están hablando- nos interrumpió Emmett, toda la familia Cullen nos miraba con la confusión reflejada en sus rostros, ahí me di cuenta que era el momento de decir toda la verdad, esta vez no tenía escapatoria. Tendría que enfrentar a mi doloroso pasado con las personas que más ame, a las que más me ayudaron y a la vez me hundieron…

Pero para que puedan entender mi posición, y como llegue a esta situación, será mejor que les cuente mejor mi historia.

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie no puedo decirles mis apellidos porque eso los pondría en peligro, pero para todos quienes me conocen utilizo los apellidos "Swan Higginbothan". Tengo 17 años, estoy a días de mi decimoctavo cumpleaños…y también a días de que se cumpla mi terrible destino.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado voy a tratar de escribir un capítulo por día (si es que puedo, aunque es lo más probable ya que tengo esta historia en mi cabeza todo el tiempo, hasta en mis sueños). Es mi primer fic, son libres de comentar lo que quieran.<p>

". Tengo 17 años, estoy a días de mi decimoctavo cumpleaños…y también a días de que se cumpla mi terrible destino.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado voy a tratar de escribir un capítulo por día (si es que puedo, aunque es lo más probable ya que tengo esta historia en mi cabeza todo el tiempo, hasta en mis sueños). Es mi primer fic, son libres de comentar lo que quieran.<p> 


	2. RECUERDOS

**RE-EDITADA**

**Disclaimer:** _Todas sabemos que los personajes le pertenecen a S.M, pero la historia es MÍA __ . Disfrútenla._

* * *

><p><em><strong>R<strong>_**ECUERDOS**

**Bella's pov**

Han pasado 2 años, 5 meses y 15 días desde que él se fue….pero quien lleva la cuenta.

Todavía no lo supero por completo. Cada vez es más difícil, pero tengo que ser fuerte, no puedo dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos, no ahora que _**ellos* **_han regresado y están cerca. Creí que los habíamos despistado, supongo que tienen razón….los fantasmas de mi pasado han vuelto…..y no se irán sin matarme.

Estaba pensando en mi _alegre e increíble vida_ (sarcasmo) cuando…

-¡ISABELLA!- me saco de mi ensoñación, mi amigo Leo o lo más cercano que tengo ahora a un amigo…

_FLASHBACK_

_(Dos años exactos después que Edward dejó a Bella)_

Estaba lloviendo, algo muy raro aquí en California, se supone que acá no llovía, no puede llover ¡AHH! Pensé que era uno de los lugares más calurosos y de todos los días… DE TODOS LOS DÍAS ¿JUSTO EN ESTE TENIA QUE LLOVER?

Me recuerda mucho a ÉL...y a _**ellos**_…

Era ya muy tarde pero la lluvia seguía, me tuve que refugiar en una parada de autobús, estaba sola, no había nadie a kilómetros y solo con estas condiciones me permití llorar, al parecer ya se estaba convertido en una tradición, tengo que dejar de hacerlo. Pero hoy…hoy no.

Estaba tan metida en mi depresión que no me di cuenta cuando un chico se me acerco, se me hacia conocido...pero no sé de donde, era alto, tenía músculos pero no tan exagerado, piel trigueña, ojos cafés y cabello marrón (N/A: **No soy buena describiendo tengo una foto en mi perfil**)

-Hola- me saludo tímidamente y de repente me acorde ¡Era una chico de la academia!, no me acordaba de su nombre. En este tiempo he tratado de alejarme de las personas y no se me ha hecho muy difícil a fin de cuentas todos mis compañeros me consideran rara lo cual para mí es muy bueno, no quiero ponerlos en riesgo como lo hice con _mis "padres" Charlie y Reene…_nunca me lo voy a perdonar.

-Hey ¿Estas bien?-me preguntó yo no le conteste solo lo examinaba (ya no confío en las persona) -Probablemente no me recuerdes….soy Leo, Leonardo Smith, estoy en la academia contigo, tal vez no te habías fijado en mí pero yo sí. Si no es de mucha incumbencia ¿Te puedo ayudar con cualquier cosa que te este haciendo llorar?-

_Rayos_ pensé que con la lluvia no se notaria, TONTA- me recrimino mi conciencia- _es obvio que estabas llorando como una magdalena, tus ojos de seguro están rojos_.

-No, no es necesario- de alguna manera él me trasmitía una paz que no sentía desde hace mucho, por eso me arriesgue, me deje llevar por ese sentimiento y le respondí:

-Por cierto soy…- sin embargo me interrumpió y completo mi nombre- Bella- levante una ceja, la mayoría de las personas, por no decir nadie, sabían que no me gustaba mi nombre completo, parecía de vieja.

- Bueno… como ya dije hace mucho ya me había fijado en ti- me sonrió, me pareció muy extraño.

-¿Por qué estas haciendo esto?- no pude evitar preguntarle, me moría de curiosidad.

-No lo sé, me parece que ninguna persona debería estar sola, no es por ofender pero tú pareces un cachorrito desamparado, y cualquier persona o cosa que haga llorar a una hermosa chica como tú no lo vale- _sin tan solo supieras_ pensé a mis adentros

Ya sí término nuestra charla pues no sabía que decir, Leonardo me dejo sin palabras, él también se quedo en silencio y solo nos quedamos mirando la lluvia…fue muy reconfortante…. desde entonces siempre se me acercaba a mí en los entrenamientos. Poco a poco se fue ganando mi confianza y una parte de mi amistad (lo cual para cualquier persona era imposible)

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Discúlpame Leo- a él no le gusta que me ponga triste.

-Sigues estando depre ¿no?, cuantas veces te he dicho que alejes esos pensamientos negativos de tu mente... si sigues así nuca vas a poder terminar mi informe- dijo con una sonrisa. Si señoras y señores, ese es mi gran amigo que siempre me saca una sonrisa en los momentos más oportunos pero también se aprovecha de mi buena voluntad.

-Así que solo me necesitas para ese informe ¿uh?-pregunte divertida.

-Nop, también te necesito para que me prepares mi comida, me ordenes mi cuarto, me compres los víveres y muchas cosas más – me respondió.

-Entonces me quieres para ser tu mucama personal- afirme.

-Sí además trabajas gratis... y hablando de mucama… te tienes que pasar por mi departamento este sábado- respondió contento, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Ya… dime para que me llamabas con tanta insistencia- Todo era muy divertido pero por alguna razón me estaba llamando.

-Que comes que adivinas-le mire con una cara mala ya que quería saber de qué se trataba- está bien… el jefe te llama, anda a su oficina al parecer tiene información muy importante.

Me levante rápidamente, he estado esperando esta llamada desde hace mucho, espero que sea lo que estoy pensando que es.

Llegue a la puerta de su oficina, y antes de hacer sentir mi presencia…

-Pasa Swan- me llamo el jefe. Entre rápidamente.

-¿Para qué me llamaba señor?

-Los tenemos en la mira, sé que estas esperando por esto hace mucho, sabes que eres la mejor incluso mejor que yo así que no nos decepciones….toma -me alcanzó el folder con los datos de ellos quienes marcaron mi vida. Estoy decidida. No voy a dejar que destruyan lo que queda de mí y de mis seres cercanos, los voy a destruir antes que ellos a mí.

Soy Isabella Marie "Swan Dwyer" tengo 17 años, pertenezco al FBI y quiero venganza.

* * *

><p>Hola! y ¿Qué les pareció? espero que les haya gustado...son libres de comentar lo que quieran<p>

-Estoy segura que la mayoría de ustedes deben estar preguntándose si es que me equivoque con la edad de Bella aquí les va una aclaración:

-Esta historia se realiza 2 años después NM, Bella debería tener 19 años, pero no, no me equivoque de edad...Bella tiene 17 años, más adelante les explicaré el por qué.

-Los _**ellos* **_no son los Cullens, por si no quedo claro ;)

PD.:La familia Cullen aparecerá dentro de dos o tres capítulos más.

Gracias a las chicas por los reviews


	3. COMIENZOS

¡Hola! Regrese, lo sé me demore mucho, creo que más de un año, y lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho. Pero ahora regreso con una nueva perspectiva.

No crean que dejen de pensar en la historia, siempre estaba dando vueltas en mi cabeza y me siento muy culpable porque no escribí por mucho tiempo. Ya aclare mis asuntos y estoy más tranquila. No importa cómo, pero me hare un espacio para escribir mas capítulos, no les prometo que será uno por semana, porque tal vez no sea así, pero sí que no me demoraré taaaaanto para subir un capitulo nuevo.

He re-editado los capítulos porque me di cuenta que cometí horrores ortográficos y añadí un par de cosas, les recomiendo que vuelvan a leerlo, para que así no se confundan.

**Mentxu Masen Cullen****: **Muchas gracias por los ánimos y por leerme, ^^ ya regrese renovada y con muchas ganas de escribir.

Sin más disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> _Todas sabemos que los personajes le pertenecen a S.M, pero la historia es mía __ . Disfrútenla._

_**COMIENZOS**_

**Bella's POV**

Después de la reunión con el jefe, estaba intranquila ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero ahora estaba preparada ya no era una chiquilla débil y tonta, me he convertido en una mujer mucho más fuerte y astuta. Esta vez podría con ellos y me vengaría una por una las que me hicieron.

-Hey Bells ¿Quieres ir a comer?- me pregunto Leo, sacándome de mi pequeña burbuja.

-Vale, pero después vamos por una malteada de chocolate-respondí.

-Claro. Parece que algo grande se te viene encima-dijo Leo como una afirmación. Qué bien me conocía este chico en el poco tiempo que tenemos de conocernos.

Siempre que tenía un problema o algo malo me pasaba, la mejor forma que tenia de enfrentarlo era tomando una rica mateada de chocolate. Lo sé, soy patética, tal vez debería buscar una mejor forma para enfrentar los problemas, algo más saludable, ya que si no sufriéramos todos los días en el entrenamiento, estoy segura que en estos momentos solo revotaría.

-No tienes ni idea- le respondí en casi un susurro.

No volvimos a mencionar palabra hasta después de regresar de comer. A pesar que nuestros silencios eran largos no eran incómodos, es más, eran reconfortantes. Su presencia tiene ese efecto tranquilizador que me calma cuando entro en mis facetas depresivas o alteradas (que eran casi todo el tiempo). La verdad no sé cómo voy a estar sin él durante esta misión.

AL SIGUIENTE DÍA

-Entonces tienes todo claro- Me pregunto el jefe.

-Sí - Le respondí los más tranquila que pude, pues estaba hecha un lio. Me pase toda la noche analizando los datos las fechas, los lugares y a _**ellos**_. Toda la información que se pudo recolectar estaba en mi cabeza y en mi recaía una investigación que tenía siglos llevándose a cabo.

-Recuerda, no te dejes llevar por tus impulsos, sé lo que te hicieron pero te conozco, por eso eres perfecta para esta misión, llevas años preparándote y si bien no estabas lista para el primer encuentro si lo estas ahora. Partirás dentro de dos días más, entrena duro, ya sabes las estrategias y tienes la agudeza para enfrentar cualquier situación que se salga de control, o en el peor caso que te descubran.- Me dijo

- Sí señor, estoy lista.

-Bien, ya puedes irte, pero no lo olvides…

-Ni una palabra a Leo-

El jefe me miro con una sonrisa en sus labios y me dejo salir, dándome el día libre.

Salí a pasear a la playa, ver como las olas rompen en las rocas o como la brisa del viento me abrasa, hace que sienta que el tiempo se detiene y de esa manera puedo pensar, aclarar las dudas que aún se presentan en mí.

La mayoría de misiones que se nos asignan en la academia son de entrenamiento, y solo tu grupo de operaciones asignado saben de qué se tratan.

Pero esta era una misión delicada. Es una gran responsabilidad que llevo en mis hombros, que solo yo debo de cargar. Con la ayuda del jefe y de un grupo pequeño de investigación, en la cual el jefe tiene toda su confianza, vamos a acabar con esta amenaza que nos solo ha puesto a quienes más he querido en riesgo sino también a otras millones más.

La mayoría se preguntar ¿cómo es posible que una chiquilla de 17 años sea parte del FBI y reciba una misión de este calibre, si recién lleva dos años entrenado en la academia?

Pues es muy simple, siempre he sido parte del FBI, he enterando desde que tengo memoria.

Desde que era pequeña tuve que practicar pues no servía de mucho en ese entonces, hasta que por fin los duros entrenamientos dieron frutos.

La observación se convirtió en mi fuerte. Sé detectar con precisión si alguien oculta algo, o si está mintiendo. Soy excelente leyendo rostros, lo cual me ha dado con el tiempo una clara ventaja sobre mis enemigos.

Pero cuando mis habilidades comenzaban a salir más a flote, siendo entrenada por los mejores maestros que me pudieron tocar, el caos se desato. _**Ellos**_ estaban haciendo acto de presencia una vez más, haciendo de mi supervivencia algo más primordial que la del presidente.

Me ocultaron bien, en ese tiempo aún desconocía mis orígenes o él porque yo eran tan especial que me trataban con mucho cuidado pero sin llegar a mal acostumbrarme.

Cada cierto tiempo tenían que ocultarme en un nuevo lugar, nunca duraba más de un año, era imposible, ellos estaban siempre alerta, y así teníamos que estar nosotros.

De esa forma acabe en Forks, conocí a la Familia Cullen y me lleve la sorpresa de mi vida… ¡Vampiros! y después… vino esa desastrosa "_fiesta de cumpleaños", _pero tal vez fuera lo mejor, el que se fueran, no me hubiera gustado que ellos también terminaran como Charlie y Reene, no creo que hubiese podido soportarlo. Aún no sé como estoy llevando lo que les paso a mis _"padres"._

Al final termine en la academia, siendo una "_estudiante más", _cuando en realidad tengo uno de los cargos de más responsabilidad dentro del FBI. Se suponía que estaba acá para recibir misiones de alto riesgo, perootra vez más, mi estúpida _protección _se convirtió en lo primordial, dejando tan solo con el entrenamiento y misiones muy por debajo de mi nivel.

Ya me harte que todas las personas que conocí y conozco siempre estuviesen preocupadas por mi seguridad, yo sé cuidarme sola y por fin llego el tiempo de demostrarlo.

_Solo dos días más- _me repito_- creo que necesito una malteada._

* * *

><p>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado… ya saben son libre de comentar lo que quieran y si encuentran algún error o se confunden con la historia escríbanlo para aclararlo. (:<p>

Les repito que he cambiado algunas cosas de los capítulos anteriores, para que pasen a chequearlo, además que hay algunas aclaraciones.

_Gracias por leer mi historia._

_Aicerg95 _


	4. CAMBIOS

**Disclaimer: **_Todas sabemos que los personajes le pertenecen a S.M, pero la historia es de mi autoría :) _

_Disfrútenla._

* * *

><p><strong>CAMBIOS<strong>

**BELLA'S POV**

Estaba en la primera fase de la misión: _Infíltrame._

Todavía me encontraba en el hotel donde se supone que esta noche se realizaría una gran fiesta dada por los Vilamur, una de las supuesta mejores familias del mundo, una de la más finas, ricas y poderosas, sobre todo poderosas, nadie, absolutamente nadie le negaba algo a un Vilamur y salía vivo para contarlo, aunque claro nadie se atrevía a negarles nada, pero eso cambiaría en muy pocas horas.

Me sentía un poco mal por Leo, el había estado cerca a mi todo este tiempo y yo le pagaba mintiendo, aunque sabía que esto era lo mejor, no podía evitar sentirme mal.

La versión oficial de mi partida era que me habían seleccionado para un curso especial fuera del país, gracias a mis altas notas en la academia. Ya me había despedido de Leo y a partir de ahora solo tenía que concéntrame en la misión.

El jefe me hizo llegar una carta antes de mi partida, haciéndome asegurar que todos los datos estuvieran correctos, inmediatamente después queme la carta.

_Regla numero 1 de un agente: Nunca dejes información importante suelta. Apréndetela y luego elimínala, no importa como solo hazlo._

Escuche casos en los cuales el agente se comía los datos que les enviaban al no tener algo con que destruir la información, y no eran pocas hojas, a veces podría resultar hojas de más de 10 hojas, siempre tienes que ingeniártela, la información no debe salir de tu cabeza.

Me siento calmada ya saben la calma antes de la tormenta, ahora debo buscar el vestido ideal para encajar con ellos. Por el momento soy la poseedora de un armario que hasta Paris Hilton llegaría envidiar, me veo en el espejo y no me reconozco.

Me tuve que someter a un cambio total de imagen, los Vilamur sabían bastante sobre mí, tenían la imagen de una niña, pero los años habían pasado y yo crecí; estaba lejos de la niña que fui; aunque el cambio era solo para no levantar sospechas.

FLASHBACK

Estaba a dos horas de california, en el desierto, la verdad no sabía lo que me esperaba en esta parada, se suponía que iba a ir al aeropuerto (el jefe me brindó un servicio de transporte) pero hubo un cambio repentino de ruta, así que ahora estaba alerta, cualquier cosa podría pasar.

El taxi me dejo en frente de una especie de gran fábrica, estaba anonadada.

-Hola Isabella-dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

-¡Señor!- estaba asombrada, el jefe estaba acá, así que me relaje no corría ningún peligro.- ¿Qué está pasando?-

-Pues bien, esta es una de las instalaciones del cuartel, es usado mayormente para el cambio físico de los agentes cuando se encuentran en misiones especiales-

-Me…me…van a hacer un… ¿cambio de look?- La verdad esto es algo que no esperaba.

-Por supuesto, ellos no tienen que pensar que eres tú-me respondió.

-Pero…pero…-

-Mira hay esta el responsable de tu cambio. Acompáñame adentro-Me interrumpió .

Al entrar a la fábrica, inmediatamente fui inundada por los sonidos de las secadora y de los olores de los perfumes y maquillajes, era un gran caos, y de alguna manera, esquivando a los locos estilistas y a algunas chicas que parecían sacadas de revistas, llegamos a una puerta que nos conducía a una habitación oscura pero que al igual a la anterior habitación, estaba llena de productos de belleza y al parecer, de un guardarropa exclusivo.

-Bueno… No estoy seguro que pueda salvar algo, pero lo intentare- Una voz chillona y nasal corto el silencio del cuarto; al parecer ese _o esa_ era la persona que me iba transformar.

-Julio* estoy seguro que podrás hacer un excelente trabajo, como siempre claro-Respondió el jefe. Al parecer ya habían trabajado juntos y se notaba que el jefe le tenía confianza y si así era, yo también tendría que tenerle confianza, a pesar de estar segura que escucharía varios comentarios quisquillosos sobre mi aspecto. Solo esperaba que no me cambiara tanto que no pudiera, después de terminar esta misión, volver a ser quien soy.-Bien Isabella, te dejo en buenas manos. Al finalizar Víctor, uno de los de inteligencia, te va entregar las cosas que faltan. Suerte-dijo el jefe saliendo por la puerta y dejándome sola con mi peor pesadilla: un estilista.

Sabía que me iban a entregar algunas cosas que no podían dar en mi estancia en la academia solo por precaución, como identificación, lugar de hospedaje entre otros.

-Bueno….¡Niña, despierta! No tengo tu tiempo, así que siéntate- Me hizo apurar Julio…este iba a ser un día muy largo.

_10 horas después_

.Creerlo ¡Soy increíble!- exclamo Julio - Ahora mírate, no te levantes, creo que podrías entrar en shock-

Me voltee y me quede viendo a la mujer que se encontraba en mi delante, la mujer parecía estar en un estado de asombro, hasta que la realidad me dio de golpe. ¡ERA YO! Estaba…WOW, la verdad si hizo un increíble cambio de look, definitivamente esta no era yo. (N/A:** tengo una foto en mi perfil**)

Aquella mujer en el espejo parecía una modelo, una mujer de la alta sociedad; refinada, con clase y buenos gustos; no una chica que sabe patear traseros en menos de un minuto.

Mi cabello estaba increíblemente lacio y con vida, seguía siendo castaña y la piel… bueno, ahora ya no era un fantasma andante, es decir, me metieron por casi una hora en una sala de bronceados… ¡Sin nada encima! con la excusa de que se debía ver natural, aunque pienso que Julio solo lo hizo con la intención de fastidiarme, pero lo deje pasar. También me hicieron depilación láser en TODO el cuerpo, la verdad no entiendo como las chicas de la academia se someten a esto cada mes, ¡Es tortura china!

Para mis ojos, me hicieron usar unas lentillas de color verde y me hicieron vestir un vestido y… ¡TACOS!, pero menos mal el jefe ya le había advertido a Julio sobre mi tendencia a besar el suelo si usaba zapatos que tuvieran un mínimos de taco, por eso me enviaron a un especialista en pasarelas y a una profesor en modales, tenía que actuar exactamente como me veía con clase, lo cual nos tomo unas 3 horas mas, soy una excelente alumna.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Luego de esa transformación me embarcaron al aeropuerto y por fin pude tomar mi avión tranquila aunque ansiosa, ya tenía mi nueva identificación, además de ya haber aprendido toda la historia de mi identidad; fechas, nombres de personas importantes (contactos), lugares, estudios, amigos, padres, etc.

La noche se acercaba y había escogido un entallado vestido negro, la etiqueta decía que era de Oscar de la Renta(N/A:** tengo una foto en mi perfil**), un diseñador muy famoso, supongo que el vestido era costoso, el jefe no escatimo en gasto en cuanto a mi guardarropa, tenía que estar a la moda, mejor dicho tenía que estar perfecta, los Vilamur son exquisitos, cualquier error de mi parte y toda la operación se desbarataría, por eso meses atrás ya me estaba preparándome en cuanto moda y actualidad, y creo que estoy bien preparada, siendo estos tema un poco complicados para mí.

El reloj sonó, ya era hora de bajar, que el show comience.

* * *

><p>¡Hooolaa! ¿Cómo están?, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, Bella ha cambiado muuuucho ¿Qué les pareció el cambio?<p>

Sé que les prometí que los Cullens aparecerían en el tercer capítulo, pero ahora sí, dentro de uno o dos capítulos parecerán J

**_Ellos = Los vilamur, _**son aquellos quienes buscan a Bella (solo para aclarar)

*Julio: Es el amigo de gay de Homero Simpson (Me encantan Los Simpson, no pude evitar ponerlo xD)

**¿Reviews?**

_Aicerg95 :)_


End file.
